


Netflix and Chill

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Contains some AFAB language, M/M, PIV Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: Keith's libido is high and the slightest thing can get him in the mood. Luckily, Shiro is there to lend a hand.(Post-op Shiro; Pre-op Keith)





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: While this fic avoids many common AFAB terms, I have chosen to include one. If the word "cl*t" makes you uncomfortable, please hit the back button.  
> For reference: Shiro is on T, post- top and bottom surgery (phalloplasty, all stages).  
> Keith is on T, pre- all surgeries.

“Hey,” Shiro greeted as his boyfriend entered the room.

The boy muttered a quick “hey” in response as he kicked off his shoes, abandoning them in the middle of the floor; his bag soon joining them with a soft thud.

From where he lay sprawled idly across the bed, Shiro cocked his head and watched as the boy grabbed a handful of the fabric between his shoulder blades and pulled the loose t-shirt over his head.

Shiro’s eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s torso, appreciating the smooth, pale expanse of skin and the slight flare of his hips – now barely noticeable since his waist had filled out in the previous few months.

Keith grabbed the hem of his mid-length black binder and slowly worked the tight material over his broadening shoulders; Shiro’s gaze drifting to the boy’s newly-exposed shoulder blades, watching them squeeze together and then relax as Keith stretched his arms and rolled the joints a few times to work out the tension.

He slipped the loose t-shirt back on before turning to face the man on the bed.

“Today felt so long,” he admitted. “I thought that seminar was never going to end.”

“Well, it’s over now, so get comfortable and try to relax,” Shiro offered, shifting on the bed to make room for the other.

Keith took off his black skinny jeans, discarding them somewhere on the floor, and settled himself on the bed as his boyfriend pulled his computer into his lap.

As he opened the lid, Keith let out a snort.

The current webpage was their usual streaming site, and the next episode of their most recent binge series was right there, waiting to be played.

“How long have you had that loaded up? Since you got home?”

Shiro grinned sheepishly.

“Yeah… I was tempted to start without you ‘cause you were taking so long…”

The boy shot him a disapproving glare.

“Don’t be mad!” Shiro blurted out in defence. “I resisted.”

Keith leaned closer, narrowing his eyes further.

“I promise, Keith. I didn’t watch any without you.”

The boy conceded, laying back against the headboard and nuzzling in against his lover’s side as the opening theme began.

They watched together in comfortable silence until Keith shifted his legs a little and felt his boxers brush against his growth. Sensitivity heightened by the recent increase in his T dose, even the slightest touch was enough to get him in the mood.

He slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Shiro’s t-shirt to caress his toned midriff, gaze flicking up to the man’s face to gauge his response.

He didn’t react. Maybe he hadn’t noticed.

Keith let his hand wander lower, toying with the waistband of his sweatpants.

Still no reaction.

He dipped his hand inside, cupping it around the bulge in his boyfriend’s underwear. The man’s eyes were still fixated on the screen, but Keith caught the brief flicker of amusement across his face before it was quickly hidden behind his neutral expression again.

So, he _had_ noticed. He was just feigning ignorance to mess with him.

Eyebrows lowering in determination, Keith gave the bulge a squeeze.

Shiro finally looked down at him.

“Can I help you with something?” he asked in mock-innocence.

“Don’t play dumb.” Keith pouted. “I’m horny.”

Shiro contemplated teasing the boy a little longer. It could be so much fun. But this time he gave in – after all, he was horny too.

He paused the episode and set his laptop to the side.

Before he could even turn back to his boyfriend, he felt a weight settle in his lap. Fingers laced behind his neck, turning his head until his lips met with Keith’s softer ones.

 

Shiro kissed back passionately, hands finding and gripping Keith’s hips as the boy started to grind down against him.

Keith moaned at the wonderful feeling of friction. But he wanted more. He tightened his grip around Shiro, using the additional leverage to thrust his hips harder, small whimpers emanating from him as he humped desperately against his boyfriend’s clothed bulge.

Shiro’s hands wandered further, sliding into his lover’s boxers and firmly squeezing his soft cheeks; kneading them as the boy’s moans grew louder and needier. He could faintly feel the warm dampness pressed against his cock; increasing with Keith’s arousal.

His own body was already reacting to the stimulation, heated breaths catching in his throat as his arms closed around the boy, gripping his shirt and pressing them flush together as he started to rock his hips in unison with Keith’s.

Keith untangled himself from the tight embrace and shuffled down the bed until his head was level with his boyfriend’s crotch, pulling down the man’s sweatpants and boxers as he went. He wrapped a hand around the other’s soft cock and leaned in closer, pressing kisses along its length until he reached the base and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking on it lightly.

“Keith~” Shiro purred, letting his head fall back.

The boy lavished the base with attention, knowing it was his lover’s most sensitive spot; pressing in against it with his tongue and feeling how hard his boyfriend was underneath.

“Ahn~ Keith~”

One hand dropped to Shiro’s balls, fondling them as he felt the man’s hand cup the back of his head, fingers trailing through his soft locks.

His finger and thumb closed around Shiro’s right ball, locating the correct spot and giving it a squeeze. He felt the man’s cock start to harden against his lips, and ran his tongue up and down the length as he gave the ball another squeeze.

“Baby, look up at me,” Shiro instructed, pulling gently on his boyfriend’s hair and Keith complied, meeting his lover’s gaze.

Shiro loved seeing Keith like this – looking up at him through long lashes, pretty eyes filled with lust and lips stretched wide as he bobbed his head diligently, taking in more and more of his thick cock. And he loved watching himself get hard inside the boy’s mouth – almost as if it was happening naturally.

Keith hummed happily around the big cock in his mouth, holding Shiro’s hips steady and leaning lower until his nose pressed into his boyfriend’s pubic bone and the entirety of the man’s length was enveloped by the damp heat.

Shiro moaned as he once again felt his lover’s lips and tongue working into his most sensitive spot, the hand on the back of Keith’s head holding him in place so he wouldn’t stray from it.  


He rolled his hips a little, biting his lip at the added sensation.

Keith pulled back for air and Shiro removed his hand to let him, knowing the pleasure would soon return after a couple of breaths.

In a moment, Shiro’s cock was enclosed in the heat of his boyfriend’s mouth once more and his head fell back against the pillows, his own breath coming out in shaky pants and gasps as he felt the coil within his core tighten.  
  
“Keith~” he moaned, feeling his climax fast approaching.

But suddenly all sensation as robbed from him and he was left teetering on the edge, senses heightened from how close he’d been before he was denied release.  
  
“Not yet, baby~” Keith purred. “I want some attention too~”

Still breathless from his boyfriend’s ministrations, Shiro grabbed him by the shoulders, flipping him over and forcing him down onto the mattress.

His mouth was on the boy’s neck immediately, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin as he pulled off his boyfriend’s boxers with one hand, then running it up the inner side of Keith’s thigh; coming to rest against his damp slit.

He trailed his fingertips through the wetness and rubbed hard against the boy’s sensitive clit; a loud moan passing Keith’s lips before he could even think to stop it.

“Shiro, please~” the boy whined as he pulled at the hem of his lover’s t-shirt, raising it up until he was impeded by the man’s broad shoulders.

Shiro grabbed the bunched-up fabric, yanking it over his head and discarding it on the floor, then shuffled down the bed to bring his mouth to the glistening groove between his boyfriend’s parted thighs.

He pressed his tongue into the folds, tasting the sweetness there and lapping it up before moving higher, dragging the flat of his tongue across the hardened nub.  
  
Keith’s hips jolted up at the contact – his small cock hypersensitive to even the slightest touch.

He buried his hands in his lover’s hair, pressing himself harder to the man’s mouth and grinding his swollen clit against his willing tongue. Shiro obliged the wordless demand and worked his tongue back and forth across the sensitive nub, lighting all of Keith’s senses on fire.

He wrapped his lipped around it, pulling it into his mouth.

“Shiroooo~” Keith cried out at the new sensation, feeling himself tingle and throb under the rough treatment; hands scrabbling against the sheets and gripping them to ground himself as Shiro sucked harder.

In an instant, Keith was seeing stars – his sex-flushed clit pulsing against his lover’s tongue as waves of insurmountable pleasure raced through him, making his small body tremble.

Shiro stayed firmly in place, keeping up his ministrations as he felt the warm, sweet fluid seeping out against his chin as his boyfriend climaxed; knowing that Keith enjoyed being pushed to his limit like this.

He pulled back, wiping the wetness from his chin.

“How was that, baby?”

Keith’s dazed eyes locked onto him, still clouded with unwavering desire.

“Please Shiro, more~”

The man chuckled at how needy his boyfriend’s request had sounded and leaned closer, pressing a chaste kiss to his parted lips.

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, pressing it flush against Keith’s soaking folds and rocked his hips slowly, the underside of his cock dragging so deliciously over the sensitive area, becoming slick as the boy’s body prepared itself for more.

Clit still hypersensitive from his recent orgasm, Keith whimpered at continued contact. It was almost too much for him but he was still so unbelievably aroused. He wanted to reach that high all over again, and this time, he wanted something inside him.

“Put it in~” Keith whined, spreading his slender thighs wider in invitation.

Shiro was eager indulge him, but he had to be sure of something first.  
  
“Where do you want it today, baby?” he asked gently, his hand cupping Keith’s flushed cheek, caressing it with his thumb as he waited patiently for an answer.

Keith leaned into the touch, pressing a grateful kiss to his boyfriend’s open palm.

He didn’t need to think on it though – his hole was already pulsing in desperate need. It’d been weeks since he’d felt up to it, but right now he wanted it so bad.

“Front,” Keith answered, angling his hips up and using a hand to spread himself open for emphasis.

Shiro’s lips found his again, kissing him deeply.  
  
“It’s been a while, baby.” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “I’ll be gentle.”

He kissed the corner of the boy’s jaw, down his slender neck, across his clavicle; stopping as he met with the soft fabric of the Keith’s tee. He skipped over it, thumbs sliding up the boy’s sides, lifting the fabric just enough to expose his taut belly and continuing his trail of kisses there.

Keith whined impatiently.

Shiro obliged him, aligning the tip of his slick cock with his boyfriend’s throbbing hole, and slowly pushing inside.

Keith let out a pleasured gasp at the sensation. It’d been so long.

Head thrust back against the pillow as he bit back a cry, he dug his fingertips into his boyfriend’s impressive biceps, fighting the urge to cum as Shiro pushed deeper, cock grazing against his sweet spot.

“Mmmm Shiro~” Keith moaned softly at the wonderful feeling of his boyfriend’s pronounced head dragged back along his walls, stopping when only the tip remained inside.

Shiro pushed in again, a little further, setting a slow but steady pace; thrusts shallow as he eased the boy into it, but gradually getting deeper; Keith’s soft moans increasing in volume with every thrust.

The heat was rising in the space between the two, overwhelming Keith; he was too far gone to care about the lewd sounds his hole was making as he grew slicker.

Shiro closed the gap, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss; pressing his hips forwards until Keith was completely full and whimpering against his mouth.

He brought his thumb to the boy’s swollen clit, rubbing back and forth across it; feeling the body beneath him tense and the warm, tight walls rippling around him.

His free hand cupped Keith’s left buttcheek, giving the soft mound a firm squeeze, before running up the underside of his pale thigh and pinning his knee to his chest; spreading his legs wider.

The new angle had Shiro hitting his lover’s sweet spot on every thrust; and the boy crying out with reckless abandon, hands finding purchase on the other’s muscled shoulders, using them to gain leverage as he bucked his hips upwards, toward the source of his pleasure.

Shiro increased his pace, thrusting hard into Keith’s wet, messy hole; his thumb pressing harder against the boy’s excited clit, grinding into it as he felt it throb under his ministrations.

Keith let out a choked cry, his inner walls flexing around Shiro’s thick cock as the tight coil in his abdomen unfurled, sending waves of ecstasy coursing through him. His hips jolted up and his toes curled against the sweat-soaked sheets as the man grinded into his warm pulsing hole, the tightening sensation pushing him over the edge too.

Breathless and dazed, the boy fell back to the mattress; his lover’s weight settling against his side and those strong arms encircling his waist, holding him close as he let out a deep, contented sigh.

His body felt warm, lax, heavy. He yawned, feeling like he could probably fall asleep at any moment.

“You’re so beautiful Keith,” Shiro whispered, hugging the boy tighter and pressing a soft kiss to his temple; his lips curling into an endeared smile as he did so.  
  
Keith shuffled a little in the embrace, settling into a comfortable position to take a nap; his sleepy eyes slipping shut and his mind starting to drift.

Warm lips appeared at the shell of his ear.

“I’m gonna finish that episode without you~” Shiro teased, catching Keith’s attention, but he just nuzzled in closer, wrapping his arms tighter around the other man.

“No, you’re not. You’re staying right here.”


End file.
